Gengetsu Hōzuki
The was the leader of Kirigakure and a member of the Hōzuki clan. Background During his lifetime, he had an mutual enmity with the Second Tsuchikage - Mū which ended in both men killing each other during battle.Naruto chapter 525, pages 2-3 From this rivalry, he knew Ōnoki when the latter was a child and had constantly picked on him.Naruto chapter 556, page 8 Personality The Second Mizukage is typically laid back, jovial and has a somewhat carefree attitude at times. He is also very charismatic and not averse to praising other people as seen with his unmistakable excitement upon observing the enormity of Gaara's sand attack.Naruto chapter 546, page 10 In spite of this carefree attitude towards the particulars of his own circumstances, the Second Mizukage still expresses deep concern over the fates of the shinobi originating from his own village, lamenting the prospect of having to confront them after his revival. He also seems to have somewhat of a short-temper at times, which is especially apparent when concerning Mū and their enmity, which he seemingly places more value upon than even his own life, aptly demonstrated by the manner of his demise and his neglect to ascertain the nature of his resurrection, simply because his killing of Mū was brought into dispute. Part of this enmity seems to be due to the Mizukage's dislike of how selfish and underhanded Mū is.Naruto chapter 547, page 9 The Second has taken a great liking to Gaara, referring to him as a "golden egg" amongst the five Kage.Naruto chapter 557, page 10 Appearance He is of tall and slender stature. His face is accentuated by his relatively long light-coloured hair, worn in a combed back style, a small dark-coloured goatee, a thin moustache and no eyebrows. He also has very prominent lines at the sides of his mouth. Due to the effects of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, he has black sclera and white irides. His typical attire consists of a long sleeved, high collared robe, which has the pin-striped pattern that is common amongst the shinobi of Kirigakure. This article is worn over a dark-coloured suit, with an equally dark sash wrapped around his waist and a pair of sandals. Abilities As the Mizukage, he is an immensely powerful shinobi. He has identified himself as a possessor of Yin Release and thus, also a capable genjutsu user. The fact that he was able to kill Mū, albeit at the cost of his own life also stands as a testament to his skills. Even when informing a considerable portion of the Fourth Division on how to defeat him, none of them were able to grasp the concept behind his techniques, allowing him to kill and injure a significant number with relative ease, suggesting that the Second Mizukage's combat capabilities are truly fearsome.Naruto chapter 553, page 8 Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, the Mizukage can transform his body from a liquid state back into a solid form at will. He can also use his index fingers to fire bullets of water that are strong enough to easily pierce a sand clone. According to Gaara, the Second Mizukage also utilises a type of water that is more reminiscent of oil as it was able to seep into his sand and destroy it. When he was restrained by the Sealing Tag, this water caused the sand around the seal to adhere and then crumble, allowing him to escape.Naruto chapter 548, page 15 The Second Mizukage can combine the oily water with regular water to create a chibi like clone of himself with oil on the outside and water on the inside. As it moves around, the water inside is heated up, increasing its size until the built-up pressure of steam inside makes it explode. The water is blown high into the sky where it cools down and turns into hail, that cools down and resizes the clone, allowing the process to start all over. It is known as his . Summoning Technique The Mizukage is able to summon a Giant Clam to assist him in combat. By opening its shell and releasing a mist, the creature is capable of producing mirages of both itself and the Mizukage, in order to conceal their true positions. The technique is so baffling that many able shinobi could not figure it out, despite him explaining it to them.Naruto chapter 552, pages 13-15 Part II Shinobi World War Arc When Mū, despite his camouflage, is detected approaching the Fourth Division, Kabuto Yakushi has Mū summon three other Kage to provide support. Amongst this number is the Second Mizukage, who immediately recognises Mū and the Third Raikage, but fails to identify the other individual summoned alongside him. When told that he has been resurrected, the Second Mizukage is confused by news of his own death until Mū reminds him that they killed each other long ago. This explanation is later confirmed when the Second expresses his desire to kill Mū again but his body wouldn't obey his commands, a clear sign of the control their summoner has over them. Pursuing the retreating division throughout the night alongside the other revived Kage, he laments the prospect of confronting shinobi from his own village and curses the one responsible for resurrecting them under the belief that this individual is Orochimaru, a remark that meets with the others approval. The Third Raikage however tells them that they needed to have faith in the fact that the current generation had surpassed them. As the Kage continue to converse, he observes a huge wave of sand bearing down towards them and impressed by the considerable amount, he ecstatically wonders where the shinobi hails from. Saved by the Fourth Kazekage's Gold Dust, the Second Mizukage identifies that he invented an effective counter rather quickly, before being restrained by an arm made of sand during the former's explanation that this technique was used to halt Shukaku when it went on a rampage in the past. Soon after that Mū clashes with Ōnoki, resulting in the formation of an enormous crater in the battlefield and leading the Second Mizukage to recognise the latter as his rival's former bratty disciple, indicating that their deaths occurred long ago. As the Fourth Kazekage converses with his son about the latter's revival due to the actions of his companions after the extraction of the One-Tail, the Second Mizukage confronts the Kazekage's shock that Gaara possessed friends, asserting that unless the child was really pitiful, it was normal for someone of his age. Upon hearing Gaara's appointment as both Kazekage and Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, he boasts that people without eyebrows were very charismatic, including himself amongst this number.Naruto chapter 547, page 3 However, this pleasant disposition abruptly changes after learning of Mū's advice to Ōnoki, which indicates that he take full advantage of the situation after the alliance's disbandment to ensure dominance, causing both the Mizukage and Third Raikage to chastise such underhanded tactics. Informing the opposition of their inability to control their bodies, the Mizukage states that they will each reveal their capabilities and weaknesses, in order to quicken their defeat. After the battle commences, he attempts to encircle Gaara while evading his technique but is instead restrained by the embrace of the latter's sand. Realising that the sand in conjunction with the application of a Sealing Tag, would ensure their captivity, he emphatically applauds Gaara's efforts. However, now no longer in control of his body, it reacts instinctively to the threat and instead causes the surrounding sand to crumble, considerably weakening its hold. Freed from his bonds, the Mizukage storms the approaching division alongside the Third Raikage, before divulging the particulars of his abilities. Identifying himself as a possessor of Yin Release and thus a capable genjutsu user, he advises the shinobi to maintain their distance, just as a substantial number are buffeted by his resultant summon. Phasing through the opposition's attacks without injury, the Mizukage reminds them that it's futile as he was just a mirage and that they should instead eliminate the clam in order to end the technique. Taking his advice into consideration, the shinobi let loose another onslaught but as the smoke clears, they realise that they had once again attacked a mirage. Seemingly irate, the Mizukage tells them to target the clam behind him yet upon trying again, the attack phases through this one as well. Getting nowhere, the shinobi stand in confusion as of how to deal with the situation. As the battle ensues, the majority of the entire Fourth Division faction is incapacitated causing the Second to state that though he did not try to win, he was possibly too strong for his own good with a mixture of both guilt and embarrassment on his face. When even Gaara struggles upon his arrival to the battlefield, a visibly disappointed Mizukage, asks if that is all he was capable of in spite of him disclosing his weaknesses. The Mizukage then rants about how going after Mū first, revealed their mistaken belief that he was the stronger, causing Gaara to confess that he was aware that he shouldn't judge someone just by appearance alone, before admitting to the Mizukage's strength. Reiterating what he had said earlier about the genjutsu brought about by the clam with emphasis on the creature's destruction, the Mizukage realises that Gaara's sand had been slowly detecting it's real location, while providing Ōnoki, who had taken refuge in the sky, the chance to attack it. After Ōnoki's dwindling chakra reserves prompts him to resort to confronting the clam directly using his Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, the Mizukage labels it as a pathetic attempt, when the attack only disrupts the genjutsu immediately surrounding it. The Second then scolds him, remarking that there was no way he could defeat the clam if he didn't put his back into it. This provokes Ōnoki to use his Earth Release: Superaggravated Rock Technique to kill the clam, thus ending the mirage and revealing the real Mizukage. However, using this technique causes Ōnoki to throw his back out, so taking advantage of his temporary paralysis, the Second mocks him before shooting him with a bullet of water. Much to the Second's surprise, Ōnoki's body disperses into sand, which immediately strikes out at the Mizukage with a confining embrace. The Mizukage then notices that Gaara's eye of sand had been observing Ōnoki the entire time and wonders if the switch had occurred while the Tsuchikage fought the clam. As the sand continues to wrap around him, the Mizukage attempts to nullify it with his Hydrification Technique, while contemplating that the battle had become way too fun. Eventually, with both the completion of the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral and application of numerous sealing tags to its exterior by the Sealing Team, the Mizukage's defeat and imprisonment seems assured. However, these rejoices prove to be premature as a large explosion occurs, and the Mizukage's face ominously appears in the sky above. When asked what happened, Ōnoki states that it's not just another genjutsu but instead the Mizukage's - Steaming Danger Tyranny. After the created clone condenses and begins its assault upon the advancing shinobi, growing in size all the while, the weakened Mizukage seeks refuge while cursing Ōnoki for disclosing the particulars behind his technique that he suspects Mū must have informed him of. However, with his location revealed by a sensor, Gaara resolves to imprison the Mizukage before the clone can detonate but just as this attempt appears to reach its conclusion, the seals are removed by the rapidly expanding clone. As the sand pyramid begins to crumble, the Mizukage reveals just his head and greets everyone as he is bombarded by shuriken but retreating back inside, he remarks that he has found a rather convenient place to hide. He then questions how the shinobi propose to defeat him but when Ōnoki asks for assistance, he refuses to discuss the technique further and when asked by Gaara if he had decided to help the enemy at a time like this, he is adamant that this method would help in another way. He then tells him that if he couldn't defeat him with his full power, then he was weaker than a dead man and that there was no way that they could defeat the opposition's leader. As the clone prepares to explode again, the Second laments that he thought he had found the "golden egg" amongst the current generation of Kage but wonders if he was mistaken. Commending Gaara for protecting not just himself but everyone else from the blast, the Mizukage reminds him that the situation will just continue to repeat itself if the clone isn't stopped. Observing the ensuing clash, he states that despite Gaara's calculated efforts and with his position now exposed, it was too late as another explosion was imminent and his sand was still unable to restrain the clone. However, the Second is visibly shocked both when the clone is captured and then doesn't explode, yet after seeing it covered in a layer of gold, he suspects that the Gold Dust left behind by Gaara's father was responsible. This is then confirmed by Gaara's explanation of how he incorporated the gold into the clone, which melted and slowed it down, before he covered it in sand saturated by hail to prevent the clone from heating up again. Upon hearing all of this the Mizukage beams at Gaara, saying he was indeed a "golden egg" after all. When Naruto's shadow clone arrives where Gaara is, he asks him if everything was alright. Mistaking the Second's body for the pyramid that imprisons him, he remarks that in contrast to Gaara Naruto was a bit dorky, which made the the two make a nice duo. As Gaara completes the seal, the Mizukage reflects upon how this was the most fun he had in a while. Quotes * (To Gaara) Naruto chapter 557, page 9 * (To Gaara) Naruto chapter 557, page 17 * (About his battle) "Oh man…!! This fight has gotten way too fun!!"Naruto chapter 556, page 13 * (About his battle) "It'd been a while since I had this much fun!!"Naruto chapter 558, page 8 References es:Segundo Mizukage